Love Is Evol Backwards
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Eventual NaruSasu. Sasuke Uchiha is a teen with no family but his brother, and has a lot of friends, but has never had a significant other. Can one blond knucklehead change that? Even so, Love is Evol backwards…
1. Hook, Line, and Sinking?

Love is Evol Backwards

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a teen with no family but his brother, and has a lot of friends, but has never had a significant other. Can one blond knucklehead change that? Even so, Love is Evol backwards…

Itachi and Sasuke are not fighting each other in this fic (I do love it when they get along like good siblings!) Also, I'm still using the geography of the Naruto cities, so Konoha is a city; Suna is a city, and so forth.

**I do not own Naruto, or the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, which I got the title of this story from.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hook, Line, and… Sinking?

"Come on teme, get in!"

A sour look flitted across the boy's face. "I'd rather not, dobe."

Naruto Uzumaki, age 17, snorted indignantly, glaring at the other. "You're such a dork sometimes, Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha, also 17, rolled his eyes. "And you're a total idiot."

Naruto growled faintly, but opted to return to the water rather than fight with the other boy. He turned and cannonballed off the small cliff face, sending a wave of water over the other teens.

Sasuke sat silent on the banks, clad in dark blue swimming trunks, quietly reading a book. He wasn't a social person by nature, but he did have fun with his friends. However, this trip had left him out because they were at the local lake.

And Sasuke couldn't swim.

When he was a child, his parents had been hit by a drunk driver, sending their car off a bridge. His mother had been killed upon impact with the water, his father having drowned not long after.

Only six, Sasuke would have died instantly from the force if not for his elder brother, Itachi. The 11 year old had unbuckled his belt and thrown himself over the hysterically crying Sasuke, hooking an arm under the seatbelt in an attempt to hold himself down.

He'd taken a nasty hit to the head, but he'd managed to protect the child from too much harm. After struggling out of the half open window he'd hauled them both to safety, adrenaline giving him the strength to save his little brother.

Sasuke had had to be given CPR, but had come around easily enough. He'd had a broken leg from the impact, and Itachi a mild concussion, but they'd survived. Sasuke had developed a fear of water, and they were both now orphans.

They'd been taken in by a long time friend of the family, a rather strange man named Kakashi Hatake. They'd been with him ever since.

The brothers had moved on well, Itachi graduating from high school at 15, now a well known doctor at 23. Sasuke had moved at the normal pace, but he was the smartest in his school, and most likely to be top senior this year.

Not only were they both insanely smart, but incredibly handsome as well. Itachi was one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors, and Sasuke was the love interest of a large chunk of the school's girls.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes as he watched his friends in the lake. Naruto had just started a splashing war by flinging water at Hyuuga Neji, who had returned fire. Neji was an 18 year old senior who also had a sizable fan club because of his long brunette hair and pale lavender eyes.

There were quite a few people there, really. Neji's younger cousin Hinata, Sasuke addicts Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, food addict Choji Akimichi, lazy Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. It was a sizeable group, all seniors, but there were three that intrigued Sasuke.

The Sand Siblings, they were called. They had moved to Konoha last year, the two oldest, Temari and Kankuro, going to the University and their younger brother moving into the high school.

Sabaku no Gaara was a… strange person. He had short brick red hair, pale features, and a rather petite frame. His mint green eyes usually stayed emotionless, lined with black eyeliner. He seemed rather fond of black and various shades of gray, he was the closest thing to a Goth that the school had. The only one that could get emotion out of him was Neji; the older boy had managed to get a smile several times.

Sasuke's eyes traveled to Naruto, the bane of his existence. Naruto was tall, blond, blue-eyed, and broad-shouldered; every inch of him covered with muscle and evenly tanned skin. He reminded Sasuke strongly of a fox, there were whisker-like scars on both cheeks, had a rather strong sense of smell, and had a fox-like grin.

In a nutshell, Naruto was simply god-like.

His only downfall was his loud and annoying nature. His meeting with Sasuke had been a prime example of this. Curious as to why all the girls were in love with him, he'd crouched on Sasuke's desk, face to face with him. Some stroke of bad luck had made the boy in front of Naruto get pushed, stumbling back into Naruto's rear end.

Their lips had met for a brief moment, and then both had jumped back, gagging and disgusted.

Sasuke, however, couldn't get the idiot out of his mind. Naruto was _**always**_ on the edge of his thoughts. The way he moved, how his foxy smile made those startling blue eyes shine, the sound of his voice; the list could go on.

Sasuke looked up from his book in time to see Naruto get shoved underwater, which made him smile. Naruto may _**act**_ clueless, but he was actually very intelligent. He was a high honors student, had gotten his CNA (for some reason Sasuke couldn't discern) and was working to go to college for a degree in visual effects and game design. Sasuke admired his goals and determination.

The teen sighed, his eyes moving back to the pages of his book. It was beginning to pick up…

* * *

"BANZAI!!!"

Naruto laughed as he flung himself from the rock, hitting the water and sending a wave over his friends. He grinned inwardly as he heard muffled shouts, and then kicked his way to the surface.

He came up only to be shoved back down by Kiba, and he retaliated by pulling the burly teen down with him. Sometime during the following splashing battle he turned his attention to the only teen not participating in the fun.

Sasuke Uchiha was someone that Naruto just didn't understand. He was quiet and tended to keep to himself, yet he had a lot of rather rowdy and loud friends. He rarely laughed, but it was relatively easy to make him smile, though it was usually a smirk.

Naruto scoffed. Sasuke was also the target of nearly every crazed girl in the school, though he seemed to have no interest in them. With his pale white skin, onyx hair and eyes, and slender, petite frame, it was easy enough to see why the girls liked him.

Sasuke was drop-dead gorgeous.

Naruto himself was attracted to the smaller teen, (equal-opportunity man, doubled his chances!) and wondered often if Sasuke was gay. It was a little odd that he had never had a girlfriend, what, with the hordes of girls he had practically falling at his feet screaming _'TAKE ME NOW!!'_

The blond grinned mischievously, sneaking out of the water and moving towards the raven-haired teen. Sasuke never joined in at the lake, it was time that he did.

Naruto darted forward, easily scooping Sasuke's thin form into his arms while the teen let out a cry of protest.

"Naruto!"

Naruto laughed, sprinting for the edge. "Come on, Sasuke, live a little! Get wet with us!"

Sasuke began to struggle at those words, but his arms were trapped at his sides by Naruto's strong grip. "No! Naruto, put me down! **NARUTO!"**

Everyone backed away from the cliff, giving Naruto plenty of room to throw Sasuke into the water. With such a wide range, Naruto put a lot of effort into heaving Sasuke's body off the cliff, Sasuke screaming the whole way. The others were laughing, only Gaara remained quiet.

Sasuke hit the water with a dull smack and sank like a rock, disappearing into the deep water. Even the three girls were giggling now, Hinata hiding her mouth behind her hand and Sakura and Ino giggling madly.

Naruto grinned, just waiting for Sasuke to come back up so he could see the look on the raven-haired teen's face, to hear how mad he would be.

But Sasuke didn't come back up. Naruto's grin faded slowly and he took a step forward. "Sasuke?"

The water grew still once more, but there was no sign of the dark-haired Uchiha.

Naruto swore and then gathered himself to dive. "Sasuke!"

* * *

Ah, plotbunnies... gotta love them. This whole thing started out as a want to see Sasuke in some sort of position to drown. Aren't I strange? Well, hope you liked it, please review! 


	2. Breathe Into Me

Chapter 2

Breathe Into Me

Sasuke had never been so terrified in his life. He was being thrown into the very thing he feared the most, and could do nothing to stop it. He was just taking in another breath when he hit the water, and the impact forced any remaining air out of him.

Instinctively he inhaled, but ended up with lungfuls of water. Instantly things began to blur, his body growing numb.

He didn't even hear Naruto hit the water above him.

* * *

Naruto saw Sasuke almost as soon as he hit the water. He cursed inwardly as he kicked for the other teen, worrying filling him.

Sasuke was floating limply just above the bottom, his hair a dark halo around his far-too-white face. His eyes were closed, face completely relaxed, lips parted slightly.

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist, pushing off the rocks below for an extra boost. Swimming while carrying Sasuke was like hauling dead-weight, the teen was too heavy.

Naruto broke the surface, bringing Sasuke's head above water and moving towards shore. Neji was suddenly beside him, helping swim with Sasuke's limp form. Together the two pulled the teen onto the sand, Naruto instantly going to Sasuke's head and putting his head down by the pale lips.

"Shit, he's not breathing!"

Naruto quickly tilted Sasuke's head back to open his airway, thanking any god that would listen that the dark-haired boy still had a heartbeat. Hopefully that would make it a little easier to get him to breathe.

Pinching Sasuke's nose closed, the blond placed his mouth over the other's, breathing into him. He saw Sasuke's chest rise, and he knelt to listen for the heartbeat, hoping that it was perhaps a little stronger than it had been.

He swore when the weak and irregular beat stuttered and then went silent. He breathed into Sasuke once more, but as he moved to do compressions he was beaten there by a pair of pale, black-nailed hands.

Gaara said nothing, only placing his hands on Sasuke's chest and counting off regular compressions, mouthing the numbers though no sound escaped his lips. He nodded to Naruto, and then the blond breathed again.

One minute crawled past, and there was still no response from Sasuke. Naruto growled softly as he watched Gaara press the Uchiha's chest. "Damnit Sasuke, breathe! Don't you give up on us!"

Sakura and Ino were both crying by now, only able to watch in mute horror. Hinata was close to tears, but she held them in, her pale lavender eyes scared.

Just as Naruto was leaning to breathe once more Sasuke convulsed, water trickling from his mouth as he coughed heavily.

Naruto sighed in relief, wiping sweat away from his face. 'Thank God…' He looked into Gaara's mint green eyes. "Thanks…"

The redhead merely nodded, rising to his feet and going to join his siblings. Naruto knelt, slipping his arms beneath Sasuke's coughing form, lifting him.

The teen was shivering faintly, his lips shuddering and his face paler than normal. His raven hair was plastered to his skin, making him seem even whiter. As Naruto began to walk he heard a whisper from the Uchiha that he had to lean in to hear.

"Guess you stole my second kiss too…"

Naruto blinked, about to ask him to elaborate, but Sasuke went limp, consciousness fleeing. The blond shook his head, forcing the words from his mind as he hurried towards his bright yellow Camero, grabbing Sasuke's things on the way.

He laid Sasuke in the passenger seat, reclining it a little and carefully buckling the teen in. He draped the coat he had in the backseat over him, turning on the heat as he drove for the Uchiha home.

Sasuke remained unconscious the whole way, but he gradually stopped shivering, a bit of color coming into his cheeks.

Naruto pulled up to the Uchiha house, turning off the car and going to the other side to lift Sasuke from the seat. The teen moaned, shifting in Naruto's grasp and then going still once more.

With a bit of careful maneuvering Naruto managed to ring the doorbell, and within a few moments he heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Itachi's dark eyes. The Uchiha gasped faintly when he saw Sasuke, who had begun shivering again.

"Come inside." Itachi commanded, stepping out of the way and then shutting the door as Naruto came in.

The blond followed the man through the house, a serious expression on his face as he studied the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi was… different than Naruto had expected. He was rather short, a few inches below Naruto's own spiky head. He was still rather small and petite, but was stockier than Sasuke, more solidly built. He had long black hair gathered into a low ponytail, and eyes that were almost darker than Sasuke's.

Naruto grinned to himself. Itachi may be less than he'd expected, but Sasuke thought the world of him. It was easy to see the respect and admiration in Sasuke's eyes every time he spoke of his brother.

Itachi directed Naruto to put Sasuke on the bed in what appeared to be Sasuke's room, and then he moved away to get blankets as Sasuke continued to shiver.

"What happened?" Itachi questioned, his voice quiet as he wrapped his brother in extra blankets.

Naruto nibbled on his lower lip. "It was supposed to be a joke. I tossed him in the lake, but he didn't come back up."

Itachi's face tightened. "How long was he under?"

"A… minute and a half, maybe two." Naruto ventured, by now a little wary.

"Was he breathing?"

"…N-No."

Itachi frowned, placing a pale hand on Sasuke's forehead as the younger moaned quietly. "A fever…" He turned his dark eyes to Naruto. "Did you give him CPR?"

Naruto nodded. "I pulled him out, so I was closest, and I have my CNA, so I know the procedure."

Itachi nodded in approval. "Good." He looked to Sasuke. "You may come back later, if you wish, but right now Sasuke needs rest. I will show you out."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, and thanks."

At the door Itachi paused. "It's obvious that you care for my brother a great deal. Just remember this; Sasuke is deathly afraid of water. I won't tell you why because it's not my place to say. But perhaps one day he will tell you himself."

Naruto said nothing to this, only felt guilt swell somewhere inside him. Itachi spoke just before closing the door. "Goodbye, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gasped, turning around to look at the closed door. 'What the… how did he know my name?.!'


	3. Trust In Me

Wow, it's been some time, hasn't it? I hope you all can forgive me, my life took a dive off the deep end not long ago, and school started up again, and I'm sorta just starting to get it back together, but my muses are still recovering for a few of my stories. My updates are going to be spaced out for a while, at least until I get my mind back in one piece. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Trust In Me

They didn't see Sasuke at school the next day. Naruto worried about him nearly all day, he hadn't been able to return on Sunday. He was currently planning to head to the Uchiha home right after school to check on his friend.

The blond tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for the final bell to ring, chewing his lower lip nervously. Itachi had said something about a fever, and today Sasuke was missing. The whole thing had him worried.

The bell finally rang and Naruto was out of the door almost simultaneously. He hopped in his Camero, barely managing to get out ahead of the after-school rush.

The radio was silent for once, his fingers tapping the wheel as he drove. As the solitary Uchiha home came into sight he felt something in his heart clench. 'Please be okay, Sasuke…'

The doorbell echoed in what sounded like an empty house, and then there was silence. Naruto nibbled on his lower lip, bouncing slightly on his feet.

A few minutes passed and the blond was about to give up, but then there were footsteps behind the door and it was unlocked.

It opened to reveal a rather bedraggled looking Itachi. The stocky Uchiha was a little pale, hair hastily pulled back, his shoulders slumping a little.

"Naruto. Nice to see you again." Itachi's normally smooth deep voice was fatigued and scratchy. It was obvious he hadn't slept well, if at all.

The blond teen blinked, a little shocked by this. "Um… hey Itachi-san. Is Sasuke alright? He wasn't as school today, so I was worried…"

"Please, just Itachi," the shorter man insisted. "I never was much for formalities. Come, I'll take you to Sasuke."

Naruto courteously slipped out of his shoes, following Itachi through the sparsely decorated house. He vaguely remembered the way to Sasuke's room, but memorized it this time, not wanting to get lost.

Itachi led him to an open door, knocking softly on it before entering. "Otouto, are you awake?"

Naruto was surprised at the weak voice he heard responding. "Nii-san… I'm still cold…"

There was a soft sigh from Itachi's lips. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, no more blankets. We need to get your fever down."

The blond moved farther into the room, his blue eyes trained on the rather small form on the bed in front of him.

Sasuke was extremely pale, his skin covered with a sheen of sweat, dark hair in damp tangles over and around his face. The dark blush to his cheeks was a sharp contrast, his black eyes bright with fever.

The teen's eyes went to Naruto as the blond came in, a smile crossing his pale lips. "Hey… dobe…"

Naruto smiled back shakily. "Hey Sasuke. You don't look so good."

The Uchiha snorted faintly. "No thanks to you…"

Naruto winced at that, guilt flooding him. "Yea, sorry about that… I should have… paid more attention, I guess."

Sasuke shook his head a little, covering a cough. "Nothing to do about it now… Next time listen to me and stop."

The blond fidgeted for a minute and then moved forward, sitting in a chair next to Sasuke's bed. Neither noticed as Itachi slipped from the room, leaving them alone.

"So what did nii-san tell you?" Sasuke murmured, settling down on the bed and snuggling further into the blankets.

"Nothing really. Just that you were afraid of water," the blond murmured. "He wouldn't say why; said it wasn't his place to tell."

Sasuke nodded. "Good…"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, and then Naruto spoke softly. "You know Sasuke, I'm not gonna push you, but if you want to talk about it, I'd listen. And it might help if I knew why so that way I could stop anything that would bring up bad memories."

Sasuke was quiet for a long time, staring at the ceiling as he lay on his back on the bed. Finally he spoke, his voice soft and slightly raspy. "It's a… long story, Naruto. I would probably bore you with it."

Naruto shook his head slightly, leaning forward to put his elbows against the side of Sasuke's bed, getting comfortable. "I've got all the time you need, and I'm here to listen, no matter what. That's what friends are for, right?"

The Uchiha simply stared at Naruto for a while, a little shocked that he really had agreed to hear the story. Sasuke swallowed slowly, considering, and then made his decision. "When I was 6 years old my family was in a car crash. My parents… that's when they died…"

Naruto made a soft sound of sorrow, but did nothing else to indicate his feelings on the statement. Sasuke blinked slightly, and then continued, feeling a little better about this. "We went off a bridge into the river below. Itachi protected me from most of the impact, but Mother was killed and Father drowned not long after."

The raven-haired boy shivered a little, his arms moving up to clench around himself. "All I really remember is being extremely cold, and there was this… pressure on me, inside and out. I felt like I was going to explode, everything hurt. I couldn't breathe…"

A silence reigned, and then Naruto could no longer help it. He reached out, laying a gentle hand over Sasuke's visible fingers, squeezing the pale hand gently. Sasuke was still for a moment, and then his hand tightened around Naruto's, accepting the comfort. "The next thing I remember is coming to on the bank. Itachi had dragged me out, and had to revive me. I was clinically dead for 2 minutes."

"Wow… I had no idea Sasuke…" Naruto murmured after Sasuke was quiet for some time. "If I had known, I never would have made you come with us."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's alright, you couldn't have known. Besides, I'm alright as long as I'm not in water. I like going to the lake with all of you."

Naruto sighed. "Still…"

More silence. The only difference this time was that it wasn't one of those long uncomfortable silences, this time it felt natural. It was broken by Sasuke coughing faintly, shivering. Naruto placed a hand against Sasuke's forehead, frowning at how hot the Uchiha's skin was.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Sasuke, maybe it'll help." the blond suggested quietly, leaning back in his chair.

Sasuke nodded slightly. "I would, but I can't seem to go to sleep…"

Naruto nibbled on his lower lip, and then pushed himself to his feet. "Sasuke, do you trust me?"

Dark eyes collided with sky blue. "Trust you? With what?"  
"Yourself."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched together, but then he nodded slowly. "Yea, I guess…"

Naruto smiled slightly, and then climbed onto the bed, pulling the blankets away from Sasuke's body as he did. "I know that you're cold, but this will help you sleep, okay?"

Sasuke hesitated and then nodded, his obsidian eyes following Naruto's every move as the blond settled himself on knees on the bed.

"Now, I want you to completely relax, be totally and completely limp." Naruto murmured, his voice now in a soothing lull that was calming to Sasuke's ears. The Uchiha obeyed, relaxing his body.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's right leg, cradling his shin to his chest, and then began rotating the limb in all directions, moving it through it's paces on his own power. He felt Sasuke tense and paused, shaking the leg slightly. "Let it go, Sasuke. Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

His voice was a constant low sound, and Sasuke found himself listening, his leg going limp once more.

"Good, good…" Naruto murmured, continuing on. Once he had completed that leg he stretched it out on the bed, running two fingers from Sasuke's hip to his ankle. "This leg should feel longer than the other, and more relaxed."

Sasuke nodded slightly, a little in awe at this strange sensation. Naruto repeated the strange procedure on his left leg, pausing every once and a while to remind Sasuke to remain limp. After this the blond moved up to his arms, sneaking a hand beneath his shoulder and digging at the bottom of his shoulder blade.

Sasuke let out a soft sound as pain filtered from the touch, and then relaxed as it turned into a near massage. Naruto rotated his shoulder, working it, and then pulled his arm out, running his fingers from shoulder to wrist before moving on to the other shoulder.

By now Sasuke felt totally and completely relaxed, his eyes half-lidded and eyes a little glazed. Naruto's warm hands snuck beneath his neck, lifting his head and rotating it around on his neck. "Let it go…" Naruto murmured softly.

The last thing Sasuke remembered was Naruto laying his head back on the bed, and then the blankets descending onto his body. The world faded, Naruto's strange procedure sending him into a totally relaxed sleep.

* * *

Alright, a little explanation for this thing that I had Naruto do. I don't know if it's actually any medical thing or anything, but I was taught how to do this in my dance class. It's some type of relaxation technique, it totally relaxes the body, and after you finish it you feel as though you've taken a long nap, _if done properly_. I've had it done to me twice, and have done it to one other friend. He described feeling refreshed, and the feelings that I had Sasuke talk about in this chapter, such as the one leg longer than the other thing. We had a few people actually fall asleep from it in my dance class, so I know that it's that relaxing, so I figured it would be kind of neat to have Naruto do it. I also thought that since he's taken classes to get his CNA, perhaps this would have been included somewhere. However, this is something that, if not done right, could hurt someone. It's better if you don't try to do it just from my explanation. _It only works if done correctly._


	4. Time Spent With You

Chapter 4

Time Spent With You

Naruto was thrilled to see Sasuke at school the next day. He still seemed tired, but he managed to shoot Naruto a weary grin as they saw each other.

It wasn't until second class that they saw each other again, as well as a few of the others. Neji and Gaara were also in this class.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called happily upon entering the room. "Great to see you again!"

Sasuke, now a little more awake, smiled back. "You too, Naruto."

"So?" Naruto drawled, plopping into his seat next to his friend. "Did it work?"

Sasuke blushed faintly. "Very well. I didn't wake up until this morning, and my fever's gone too."

Naruto grinned. "Oh yea. I am _soooooo_ good."

"Sasuke, great to see you back in school."

The Uchiha looked up as he heard Neji's soft voice, nodding to the older boy. "Hello Neji."

"How are you feeling?" Neji questioned, his pale eyes wondering.

"Much better, thank you."

The Hyuuga tilted his head. "Care to tell us what happened?"

'Us?' Sasuke wondered briefly, but then he spotted Gaara just behind Neji. "Um… I just never learned to swim, that's all."

"I see…" Neji's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing about the response. "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." With that Neji left, Gaara trailing after him after nodding slightly to the boys.

Naruto broke the following silence. "I don't think I'll ever understand them, either one. One never speaks and the other's just… weird."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, but as the bell rang he drew his attention to the front, listening to his teacher's words. He barely noticed the faint brush of Naruto's hand across the small of his back, and then the touch was gone.

As class droned on his found that he couldn't hold his focus; it kept traveling to the blond beside him. Every time Naruto caught him looking he couldn't help but blush and quickly look away, his stomach flipping inside him.

'What is wrong with me?.! I've never felt like this before…' Sasuke wondered, his eyes wandering towards Naruto again. 'It's just cause he helped me. That's all…'

And yet…

'Isn't it?'

* * *

Sasuke frowned, looking out into the cool rain. He liked rain and all, but this was coming down rather hard, and he usually walked home.

At that moment Naruto's familiar yellow Camaro pulled up in front of the school. Naruto honked, revving the engine slightly.

Sasuke grinned, running down the steps and opening the Camaro door, throwing himself inside. He shook out his thick black hair, his cheeks a little bright from the chill.

Naruto flashed him a smile, gunning the Camaro and taking off down the road. "You look like a drowned rat, you know."

Sasuke glared at him, but couldn't hold in a small smile as Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Gee, thanks dobe."

Naruto laughed. "Anytime teme. So, what are you doing this weekend?"

Sasuke shrugged absently, running his fingers through his hair to dry it out somewhat. "I hadn't planned anything. Do you have any ideas?"

It took all of 5 seconds for Naruto to think, and then he grinned brightly. "Let's have a huge sleepover at your place!"

Sasuke did a double take. "What? At my place?"

"Well it's big enough, isn't it?" Naruto protested, an almost evil gleam in his eyes.

"Well yea, but…"

"Oh come on, Sasuke!" the pleading tone had entered Naruto's voice. "It'll be lots of fun!"

Sasuke sighed slightly, nibbling his lower lip. Silence, and then… "…I'll have to ask nii-san."

"Whoohoo!" Naruto hollered, punching the air. "Party at Sasuke's!"

Sasuke smiled slightly, happy to see Naruto so excited. He glanced out the window as they came to a stop, a little confused. "Naruto?"

The blond pulled his keys out of the ignition with a grin. "Hope you don't mind. I figured since my place is on the way to yours we could just stop and get my junk."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"Out into the rain we go!" Naruto called, opening his door and diving into the now drilling rain. Sasuke followed, dashing after Naruto into the apartment building. The Uchiha shook himself, shivering faintly as he followed Naruto through the hallway.

"Tadaima!" Naruto called as he entered the apartment, throwing his school bag by the door. "Make yourself at home, Sasuke, I'll be right back."

Sasuke looked around, smiling as he noticed that the apartment resembled Naruto, loud and unorganized. There were piles of DVDs and video games around the TV, a few empty glasses and dirty plates, as well as clothes of various obnoxious colors everywhere.

It was then that he realized that no one else lived in this apartment. He frowned. Didn't Naruto live with his parents?

As the blond reentered the room Sasuke spoke up. "Your parents at work, dobe?"

Naruto shook his head. "Oh no, my parents are dead."

Sasuke recoiled as though he had been punched in the face. Just as he'd started to apologize Naruto shook his head. "It's fine, Sasuke. I was wondering when you were going to ask, actually. My mom died in childbirth, my dad when I was 2. I don't remember either of them at all, so it's fine."

There was a silence for a few moments while Naruto typed away on his computer, and then Sasuke ventured a question. "So…who raised you then?"

"My aunt Tsunade."

Another double-take for Sasuke. "Tsunade? As in Tsunade _Sannin_?" Naruto nodded. "Your aunt is the mayor and the best surgeon in miles?"

"Yea." Naruto said with a grin. "Cool, huh?"

"Wow."

Naruto laughed. "Come on Sasuke; let's get to your place before the rain gets any worse."

The black-haired boy blinked. "Don't we have to call anyone?"

"They're all waiting on me. They're all online. I'm gonna text Kiba when we ask Itachi and he'll spread the word." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke shrugged in response to that. "Okay. Let's go then."

The two raced out of the apartment, ducking through the rain and into Naruto's bright Camaro. Sasuke wiped his wet bangs from his face, shivering slightly and leaning forward to turn on the heating.

Naruto pulled out of the lot, turning on the CD player as he did, putting on a rock song and turning it low.

Sasuke simply stared out the window, and after the second song came on he grinned. "I know this song." He started singing softly, as smile on his face as they pulled up to the Uchiha home.

The car's engine died and Naruto looked at his friend. "You should sing more often Sasuke, you have a good voice."

Sasuke blushed. "Thanks…" he opened the door to dive out into the rain, the cold water caressing his burning face. Naruto followed the raven-haired boy, locking up his car as he did.

"Nii-san, I'm home!" Sasuke as he entered the house, shaking out his hair.

Itachi looked up from where he was at the computer desk, smiling. "Hello Sasuke, Naruto."

"Um, Nii-san…" Sasuke sounded hesitant, but he proceeded nevertheless. "Is it okay if I have a few friends over for the night?"

Itachi looked up, a little shocked. "Well… how many?"

"Like… 10." Naruto said, doing a quick mental calculation. "Please, Itachi nii-san!"

The old Uchiha chuckled. "Very well. Just don't blow up the house."

"YES!" The phone was at his ear a moment later. "It's on!"


	5. Flooded Over

I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I've gotten a second job and now work every day, and I'm also starting my search for colleges and scholarships, so my window for writing has shrunk greatly. The next chapter is nearly complete, and should hopefully be up before the end of the week.

* * *

Chapter 5

Flooded Over

Not an hour later the entire gang had showed up, the boys in Kiba's old van, the girls in Sakura's Saturn Vue. Sasuke greeted them all, smiling at Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankurou and Gaara, dodging Sakura and Ino, softly greeting Temari and Hinata. All of them had backpacks and sleeping bags.

Sasuke had never had so many people in his house before.

He led the group downstairs towards his room and the spare rooms in the old house. "These are the two that are open, girls in one, guys in the other. There are two bathrooms, one there and one there." Sasuke explained. "I'll be in my room, anyone who wants to join me there is welcome."

"Are you kidding?.!" Naruto fairly shouted. "You're staying with us, Uchiha, you have no choice in the matter!"

Sasuke blinked, but Naruto gave him no room for argument. He smiled, shaking his head slightly as he did. There was no point in fighting, Naruto would never give up.

"Sasuke, pizza's here!"

The teen looked up, chuckling as there was a chorus of 'Pizza!' from around him. "Coming, niisan!"

The group tramped up the old wooden staircase, going into the kitchen where Itachi had laid out the three steaming pizzas. "Alright Sasuke!" Kiba whooped, digging into the nearest one.

Those poor pizzas never stood a chance.

Itachi watched the entire operation with mild amusement, his dark eyes examining every face. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Sasuke in the middle of the commotion, laughing about some joke with Naruto.

'I'm glad you found some good friends; otouto… and a boy that will look after you…'

* * *

Sasuke lay awake long into the night, excitement keeping him wide awake. The group had only just crashed after finishing "Silent Hill," and most had passed out right away. 

Sasuke looked out over the room at the lines of sleeping bags, a small smile coming onto his face. Kiba was on the far end of the room, Akamaru as fluffy white ball near his head, then Kankuro, curled up in a ball inside his sleeping bag. Shikamaru and Chouji were in the corner, Chouji's body taking up most of the room while Shikamaru lazed nearby.

The Uchiha's black eyes went to the next set of bodies, a thoughtful look coming onto his features. Neji and Gaara were lying side by side, facing each other. From where he was laying, Sasuke could see the hands between them, fingers intertwined.

They had learned an interesting thing this night. Gaara had always been known as the silent one of their group, but he didn't talk for a reason; he couldn't. The redhead had been a mute since birth, never spoken a word. Not only that, but Neji had finally approached him, they had been officially dating for three days.

Sasuke was happy for them, but somehow he still hurt inside. He wanted that, someone who would care for him and love him no matter what.

A touch at his side made him look over curiously, and a soft smile came to his lips. Naruto was sprawled beside him on his back, blond spikes decorating his pillow and mouth slightly open. His hand was outstretched, fingertips just barely touching Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto hadn't left his side all night, making sure that he was always included in the activities. Sasuke had trouble with that, but the hyperactive blond had pulled him into the group. Sasuke couldn't thank him enough for that; he had never been a good socializer.

Sasuke smiled, closing his eyes and rolling onto his side. 'What a night…'

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, sitting up straight and staring wide-eyed into the dark room. He looked around, unsure of what had woken him, his eyes scanning the piles of teens. 

As he looked to the window he saw that it was still raining hard, the rain pounding the glass that almost looked like water was creeping up it. Naruto frowned as he stared at the wall. Something looked off…

He pushed himself to his feet, and then blinked in surprise.

Wet… the carpet beneath his feet was wet. He looked across the room to the door, swallowing when he saw the water seeping beneath it. He turned to the wall, realized what was wrong. Water was flowing down the wall, adding to the wetness already in the room.

Naruto reached out, shaking Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up!"

The Uchiha blearily opened his eyes, blinking up at the blond. "N-Naruto?"

"Water, Sasuke!"

That word snapped him to reality and Sasuke noticed his sopping wet sleeping bag. His face turned white and he leapt to his feet, latching onto Naruto. "What's happening?.!"

"The rain. It must have started a flood, the windows aren't holding. Come on, we've got to get everyone out of the basement." Naruto said, his voice steady and strong. "You go get the girls, alright?"

Sasuke nodded numbly, walking from the room and across the hall. The opening door let in a flood of water, making Sasuke shiver faintly as he waded through the ankle-deep mess, though the water was rapidly rising. Though the Uchiha home was a good one, it was extremely old; it had been in the family for a long time. The seals and house itself just wasn't what it used to be, the rain was too much for it.

Sasuke had only to open the door; the sound and rush of water woke Temari, who in turn let out a cry of shock that woke the others. "Go upstairs." Sasuke ordered, helping them all gather up their things.

The group moved into the living room, standing in the now nearly knee-deep water. Before anyone could begin climbing the old wooden stairs Itachi opened the door, his eyes a little frantic and his hair loose around his shoulders.

"Wait!"

Everyone looked up. The elder Uchiha swallowed nervously. "You have to be careful. These stairs are extremely old, and water will weaken them. Move quickly, but be careful."

The girls went first, moving up the creaking steps slowly and carefully. The stairs groaned and crackled, pulling yelps of fear from Sakura and Ino. All of them got up safely, and Kiba led the way for the guys. Akamaru was whimpering dodging steps as he went up.

Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha wanted nothing more than to get out of the thigh-deep water, his face ghostly white in fear.

Naruto pulled him up the steps, pushing him to the front where Itachi dragged him the rest of the way.

Once they were all safe Itachi wrapped them in thick blankets, handing out hot cocoa. "What'll happen, Itachi-niisan?" Naruto asked, his arm around a shivering Sasuke.

"I don't know, Naruto. The most we can do is wait, and keep above water level. Hopefully the rain will stop soon." Itachi responded, his hand on Sasuke's hair, hoping to help calm him.

They sat in the living room, afraid and worried, many calling their families to check on them. Itachi soon proclaimed it too dangerous to go downstairs, the water had risen above head level and the stairs were no doubt ready to fail.

Sasuke suddenly gasped. "No!" He jumped to his feet, dashing to the basement and flinging himself through it as he opened it. He got down only 6 stairs before the water encased his legs up to his knees and forced him to stop.

"Sasuke!" Itachi's voice was loud and panicked, his eyes wild with fear. "Come back!"

The younger turned to look at him, fear shining in his eyes. "But… my picture…"

Itachi swallowed, knowing that Sasuke was talking about the framed photo he kept at his bedside, one of the few pictures they had of their parents. "Leave it Sasuke." he said with difficulty. "Please, come here," he pleaded, holding out a hand. "Please, it's not safe!"

"Sasuke, come back up the stairs." Naruto murmured from behind Itachi. "Please."

Sasuke turned, taking a step towards them.

_**SNAP.**_

Sasuke eyes flew wide, and then Naruto screamed as the stairs gave away, sending Sasuke into the water with a loud splash.

"NO!"

* * *

I don't own "Silent Hill." 


	6. Hold Onto Me

This is, sadly, the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who hung on with me, and I'm glad that I could make so many people have an enjoyable read. I hope this last chapter still keeps that going, and thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 6

Hold Onto Me

Naruto was down the first few stairs within a second, diving for Sasuke's outstretched hands and missing him by a centimeter.

Sasuke came up a moment later, a terrified scream escaping his lips as he flailed in the water, trying to stay afloat. "Niisan! Niisan, help me!"

Naruto felt a stab at his heart, but he moved farther down the stairs, reaching for his friend. "Grab my hand, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stretched for him, terrified sounds escaping him as he tried. He missed, his feet slipping and sending his head underwater.

The blond swore, moving another step, now on the stair above the one that had dumped Sasuke into the water. He reached out once more as Sasuke came up choking, his skin alarmingly pale. "Hold on!"

The Uchiha went under again, a longer time passing before his head broke the surface. Naruto could tell that he was tiring, the panic and frantic struggling wearing him out quickly. Coupled with the cold water, Sasuke's body was beginning to rebel against him, shutting down.

Naruto stretched forward, his fingertips brushing Sasuke's, just missing his hold.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears, but he seemed almost resigned. "Naruto…"

The blond eyes widened. "Don't you dare…"

With one last kick Sasuke went still, his head just barely above the water. He smiled slightly up at his blond friend. "I love you Naruto."

His head slipped underwater.

"**NO!" **Naruto roared, pushing himself to his feet to jump in after the raven. The steps beneath him groaned and then snapped, sending him into the water. Gods, it was so _**cold. **_The temperature took his breath away, and the jolt of the stone floor through his feet knocked him senseless for a moment, his mind focused on the spasams of pain coming through his legs.

He broke the surface as his senses returned, facing the steps. By now Itachi had run down the stairs as far as he dared, fear written all over his face. No doubt he was remembering the accident all those years ago, only this time Sasuke's life was not in his hands; it was in Naruto's.

Naruto turned, diving forward to where he saw Sasuke floating behind him, facedown. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling him towards the stairs, by now shivering violently. 'It's so cold… It's almost hard to breathe…'

The blond gathered himself, heaving Sasuke's limp body up at Itachi's outstretched arms and barely making it. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm, hauling him up the stairs and passing him to Gaara and Neji. He then grabbed Naruto's shaking hand, heaving him out of the water.

Naruto rushed past Itachi as the stocky man got him on the steps, his concern for Sasuke overriding his own discomfort. He found him in the living room, Gaara already preparing him for CPR by tilting his head back to open his airway.

Gaara stepped back as Naruto came forward, allowing the blond to move in and begin CPR. Itachi took up the job of compressions, his face deathly calm, skin white, all of his fear hiding in his eyes.

Naruto examined Sasuke as Itachi pressed his chest, tears welling up in his sapphire eyes. Sasuke was deathly pale, his lips an alarming shade of purplish-blue. His eyes were still open a little, the normally beautiful black eyes dull and blank, no life in them.

He looked dead, gone, _out of reach._

Naruto breathed into him again, pouring his prayers into him as well. 'Please Sasuke… Come back to us… to _me_.. I want a chance to love you!'

As he leaned back Sasuke convulsed slightly, coughing as water trickled from his mouth. His body went into shivers, Naruto pulling the boy into his arms. He petted the wet black hair, smoothing it away from Sasuke's pale face.

"Thank god… thank god…" Naruto murmured, his face pressed to Sasuke's hair, tears falling off his cheeks.

A shaking, pale hand entangled in Naruto's shirt, Sasuke's face turning toward Naruto's body, his breathing rough and unsteady as he trembled in Naruto's arms. "Naruto…"

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cold face, stroking his thumb over the corner of his eye. Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears, his lips beginning to lose their purplish color, though they were still a little blue from cold.

They stared at each other for a moment, each drinking in the other's appearance. Sasuke's hand tightened in Naruto's shirt, and Naruto's thumb continued to stroke the cold, pale skin. The blond leaned forward, Sasuke's breathing speeding up as he did.

Their lips met.

Sasuke's breath hissed out, his lips parting beneath Naruto's and allowing the blond's tongue to explore his mouth briefly. Naruto pulled back, his eyes sliding open, the sapphire shining faintly with happiness.

Sasuke's eyes were half-lidded, dark eyes dull and hazy. Naruto smiled. "Don't ever do that again. I don't want to lose you anymore."

A smile flickered over Sasuke's face, and then his eyes fluttered shut and his body fell limp, his head falling back and his fingers slipping from Naruto's shirt.

Naruto bowed his head, kissing Sasuke's forehead and resting his cheek against his cold skin. He pushed himself to his feet, lifting Sasuke with him as he moved through the house, sitting on the couch with Sasuke curled in his lap, wrapping a blanket around the raven.

He did not move for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to daylight. He blinked, shifting in the tight arms that enclosed him, moving to where he could see the face that was leaning near him, back against the back of the couch.

Naruto's face was peaceful in sleep, dark lashes brushing tanned cheeks, his lips slightly parted as his breath moved through softly.

A smile crept onto Sasuke's face, his hand moving up to stroke Naruto's cheek gently. His thumb skimmed over the corner of Naruto's lips, and the raven's smile turned to a thoughtful frown.

'I never thought I would fall in love…' Sasuke thought. 'Much less with Naruto…'

He smiled again, carefully fitting himself back into Naruto's tight embrace, settling his head under the blond's chin. 'But I'm glad that it was him…'

He closed his eyes, listening to the strong, steady beat of Naruto's heart, a smile on his lips. He was only just nodding off when Naruto's hand moved, the fingers beginning to run through night-dark hair.

Sasuke purred faintly, snuggling closer to Naruto's chest, at which the blond chuckled lowly. There was a silence, and then Naruto spoke, his voice extremely soft. "I'm so glad you're okay, Sasuke."

The raven shyly pressed a kiss against Naruto's throat. "I'm sorry I did that… I wasn't… thinking clearly."

"What were you after, anyway?"

Sasuke sighed. "My photo of my parents and Itachi and I. Neither one of us have many pictures of our parents, so I treasure the few that we have." He paused, and Naruto crooned softly and squeezed him as he sniffled. "That particular one was taken a few days before the crash, so it's… rather special."

Naruto held Sasuke a little tighter. "I'm so sorry…"

Sasuke shook his head. "It's okay. In the end it was only a picture. It's not that important. Besides…" He smiled, burying his face against Naruto's neck. "I've got something much better now."

The blond grinned, shifting to raise Sasuke's chin with his finger. "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't respond for a moment. "Why would you love a guy like me? I'm antisocial, quiet, nothing like you. Why would you want to be with me?"

Naruto chuckled. "So I can kiss you any time I want."

With that they locked lips, blissfully unaware of the squealing girls not far away.

Turns out that love wasn't… quite so evil after all.


End file.
